Death's Head: Payback
by isoner
Summary: Death's Head finally evens his score with the Doctor... or does he?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death's Head, Doctor Who, or any other Time Lords or their Companions.  
  
Death's Head: Payback  
  
Business was bad. Plain and simple, and that meant that Death's Head was in a bad mood. Or at least a worse than usual mood, and he wasn't quite sure what to blame for the lack of business. He was in an era that had more law abiding citizens than he would have preferred, but even so, business was too slow. Had to pay the rent, yes?  
  
He wanted to hit something. That might make him feel better, but there was nothing to hit aside from a random passer by, and there was simply no profit in that. Indeed, it might even make more trouble with the local legal establishment if he did so.  
  
Then he heard it... that grinding sound that he knew so well, as every time he heard it something bad wound up happening to him. All because of the accursed Doctor. Now the Doctor would be someone he could hit... he owed the Doctor for a few broken deals... and just this once, he wouldn't view it as revenge, but as a way to even the books with the cheating Time Lord.  
  
He rounded the corner, and sure enough, a blue Police Call Box was shimmering into existence.  
  
His metal face wasn't built for it, but Death's Head smiled.  
  
The Time Lord grabbed his umbrella and hat, and made to leave his TARDIS. "Wait right here a moment," he said to his companion with a smile, "Ill just make sure its safe out."  
  
The white doors opened, and the Time Lord walked out onto the new planet his computer had called Earth. His databanks didn't have too much information on the planets inhabitance, it mainly listed Humans as "Mostly Harmless." But he still rather liked the creatures.  
  
Immediately the Time Lord's face was covered by an immense hand, that held him in a grip too powerful for him to break.  
  
"Excuse me," he tried to say, but the other being spoke first.  
  
"Got you, Doctor, Yes?" Death's Head said, and with a skint deployed the wrist mounted dagger on his free hand. "This is for costing me the bounty on Scourge and Cyclonus!"  
  
Death's Head plunged his dagger into the Timelord's side, right where the heart was.  
  
The Time Lord screamed in pain as he died, but Death's Head knew what to expect as he pulled his dagger back out.  
  
The Time Lord's body seemed to glow and shimmer as it regenerated into a new form.  
  
"Not done yet, right?" Death's Head said. "This is for stranding me instead of giving me your TARDIS like we agreed!"  
  
He plunged the dagger in again, and pulled it out, allowing the Time Lord to regenerate once again.  
  
"And this is for stranding me on the Fantastic 4 Building, Right?" The dagger plunged into the Time Lord's side once again. Again the Time Lord regenerated.  
  
"And this is for anything I have forgotten or don't know about yet." Death's Head plunged the dagger into the Time Lord a final time, then released him, letting the shocked man fall to the ground, while still regenerating into yet another form.  
  
Strangely, Death's Head did not feel the sense of closure he had hoped for in evening his account with the Doctor. Oh well, he already knew Revenge was useless, yes? He resolved to find something profitable to take his frustrations out on... maybe he could get a job with Celebrity Death Match.  
  
His companion screamed when she saw the sight of him as he staggered back into the TARDIS.  
  
"My god, what happened to you? You've regenerated!" She declared.  
  
"Several times, my dear. I really should use the scanner to check if it safe outside instead of going out first," he said, then staggered over to a little used control panel.  
  
"Minister, what are you doing?" his companion asked.  
  
"I'm setting this blasted Chameleon circuit so that it never chooses the form of a Police Call Box ever again!"  
  
The end...   
  
(Short, and not very well written, but it was a fun one.)  
  
Note: The Minister appears in Death Comes to Time... reference is made to his once having had a companion, even though he didn't at that time. 


End file.
